Devour the Unworthy
by OnceABlueMoon
Summary: 'Are you upset' Igarashi and the thug are both out cold, laid out in the grass. Asuma sits on his knees next to them, looking up as she questions with a sharp glint in her eyes. All six of them. He blinks.


**Devour the Unworthy**

 **Summary** : ''Are you upset?''

Igarashi and the thug are both out cold, laid out in the grass. Asuma sits on his knees next to them, looking up as she questions with a sharp glint in her eyes. All six of them.

He blinks.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kiss Him Not Me

Heavily inspired by hraap 's amazing Kiss Him Not Me fic Queen, which invented the buglady Kae and I love her for it.

Others on the blame list: The entire Meet Me In the Pit Crew (*squints at M-chan*)

* * *

Kae loves Ta-kun in a way many would not understand. It crawls under her skin, this love for him, like the other does inside of her.

A little boy to protect. Weak- but looked just like her, in a way that made her instincts purr. Not kin- never kin, for there is no other in his veins- but… close. Close enough to swear to protect him.

He moved.

She moved on.

He came back, and was that not _delightful?_

Except he has kidnapped her, and she's let this go on for long enough now. He's fed her until she built a skin around her again. Claims to love her- but only like this. Her lip curls up as she stares up at him, the blinding sun glaring down on the cliff they're standing on.

He has threatened her friends. Threatened her _mate. Threatened her._

Bugling or not, this is enough. Takeru is going.

He leans in, hand on her face, force in his fingers as he attempts to kiss her. She smiles. Her cheeks fall off- revealing her second jaw. This skin is not like the other- it is temporary, not meant to be worn much longer than a day or two. It slips off her without a hitch, flesh hitting the ground and folding, scarlet slush oozing out as she crawls from it, leaving it in the hands of the one she once called almost-kin.

''What-'' Takeru doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

She unfurls her wings, slime of the inside of the shell shining in the sun like a beacon. Claws extended. She licks the blood from them, nubile tongue slinking over her fangs as they pass. She has no lips- only extended jaws.

There are gasps behind her, but she ignores them. She does not care for Igarashi much, but she doubts that Asuma will let him die. Her mate is certainly not so weak as to be defeated by a mere mortal. Her kind has been known to tend towards the cannibalistic side, even when it comes to mates. Only the strongest in both mind and soul are chosen, in the hope that they will survive the first mating.

Asuma's kindness is a blessing she did not expect to find in such a strong person. But then again, his kindness _is_ his strength.

She built that extra shell to devour in preparation for bringing an _end_ to the courting and a start to the mating, but Takeru got in the way. He made her _waste_ the precious flesh, she left it too early, and it's been on the ground. She cannot consume something possibly contaminated.

Then again, what she's about to eat is plenty corrupted as well. Takeru will make up for the sacrifice she was forced to make.

 _Devour the unworthy._

She pounces, jaws extending, opening wider and wider.

She takes Takeru's head off with a single snap of her powerful jaws. The shards of the skull pleasantly crunch when she chews. Mashing the head it is. It needs to be liquid before she can swallow. The perfect padding for the walls of the womb, the fleshy bits just right, squishy brain for comfort, bone to strengthen the spawn.

Somewhere behind her, Igarashi screams in horror.

It makes her purr in pleasure.

* * *

''Are you upset?''

Igarashi and the thug are both out cold, laid out in the grass. Asuma sits on his knees next to them, looking up as she questions with a sharp glint in her eyes. All six of them.

He blinks. Then smiles. ''Maybe a little. You shouldn't have to go through that. I'm glad you're okay.''

She cocks her head, her neck bending unnaturally far. ''…You are not shocked by my appearance?''

''The nice parts about you haven't changed. It's still you, Kae-chan.'' There is something soft in his eyes as he gazes up at her, echoing the same words he said months ago when she had first set out to court him, just out of her chrysalis.

She smiles, her eyes curving to crescents, pulling at the little skin between her jaws and the upper half of her face. She lets them melt away, leaving her human face behind.

''Good,'' she says, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear, ''Fantastic, even.''

His mouth curves up, and she cannot help but be drawn to the sight of it. His lips are broad, slightly chapped, and he gasps when she touches her lips to his. She paints his mouth with the blood of their enemies, and he melts into it like a broken man.

She slides a hand into his hair, tilting his head back, and when her jaws appear he laughs, his joy reverberating within the cavity of his chest, and peppers them with butterfly kisses.

Kami knows she chose the right one.

 _Court thy mate, devour the unworthy. Feed thine womb and kiss the chosen. Forge thy fury within thine hearts as one, so thee may guard thy spawn with the fires of Hell._

 _So the circle is round (with the corpses, into the ground)._


End file.
